College Days
by Huddy4life2
Summary: House and Cuddy in college. An AU fic where House never got expelled and left her back in college!R&R Love ya! FINALLY CONTINUING!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: If you got a notification for this chapter I just wanted to let you know I made a slight change (nothing to do with the story, only with some facts). And if you're new to my story, please stick with me until around the third chapter, the writing gets much better there, I started this when I was much younger and have really grown as an author. **_

Lisa Cuddy-who was in her last year of Pre-Med- sat in the stands at the University of Michigan watching a lacrosse game. Not just any lacrosse game but Gregory House's( who was in his second year of Medical school) first game of the season. He was, to say the least, her best friend and had been since she arrived at Michigan, nearly four years ago. Well, not only was he her best friend but he was also her love infatuation. Some people might call her crazy for feeling the way she does about a bastard like House, but she felt how she felt. She couldn't stop that. She had been shouting at the top of her lungs the entire game now and was ready for it to end so she and House could go eat and watch a movie in his apartment. Finally the game ended and she made her way over to him- they had won of course. Once she made it to him he picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"Hey, Lise," He shouted over all the screams of triumph.

"Hey," She shouted back.

"Let's go," He said, taking her hand and leading her away from all the craziness.

"Great game," She said once they were in his car. She had noticed him favoring his right side a bit and suddenly remembered how he'd gotten slammed into by one of the other teams _larger_ members.

"Did you expect anything less?" He asked cockily.

"Of course not," She answered with a wry grin.

"That's my girl," He said, patting her knee. He really wasn't that bad when they were together like this. Other people just didn't get the privilege of seeing him like this.

"How's your chest?" She asked, concerned. He always seemed to find some way to hurt himself.

"Just as broad and sexy as ever, why?" He asked with a grin. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I saw you get mowed down by that monster and just wanted to make sure you were okay." She answered.

"Oh yeah, that guy." He muttered, rubbing the right side of his ribcage gently.

"He looked like a bulldozer with a lacrosse stick." She said sympathetically, rubbing his arm.

"The big dummy can't even play," He groused.

"Why is he on the team then?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Because he takes out the teams best players so his lousy team can win. But as you can see, he couldn't take you're your man," He finished with a grin. That's what they called each other, her man, his girl. They couldn't even remember how it got started.

"You looked pretty taken down when you were laying on the ground holding your ribs," She shot back, returning his grin.

"Shut up," He grumbled with a glare in her direction.

"Alright we're home," He muttered, pulling in and parking.

"What are we watching tonight?" She asked as she waited for him to unlock the door.

"Umm, whatever you want. I don't care," He responded, "I'll be back soon."

He walked off to his bedroom to get some clothes then take a shower. She picked out a movie, put it in and sat on the couch to wait for him.

"House!" She shouted, suddenly remembering something she'd meant to tell him earlier.

"Gregory!" She shouted through the bathroom door.

"Lisa," She faintly heard him groan. She immediately opened the door thinking something was wrong with him. The sight that greeted her was certainly not what she had expected. She could see House through the clear shower curtain very clearly. He had his large member fisted, his head laid back against the wall and his eyes closed. He apparently hadn't noticed her enter the room because he was still jerking his hand back and forth quickly over his cock, groaning her name. She didn't know whether to just leave and never tell him or let him know that she was there and screw his brains out right now. She did know one thing for sure and that was she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Greg," She said, trying to get his attention. His eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. He dropped his cock and gasped, his eyes going wide.

"Holy shit! Lisa what the hell are you doing in here?" He demanded as he snapped open the shower curtain.

"I-I-I- I had to tell you something and I came to the door to ask but I head you call my name so I thought something was wrong so I opened the door then I saw you- well you know and I couldn't look away," She rambled. House cut her off.

"You couldn't look away?" He asked with a devious grin.

"Gregory House! This is not the time for jokes!" She exclaimed.

"Do you want me?" He asked, his eyes burning with passion. She couldn't lie to him when he looked at her like that.

"Yes," She whispered, biting her lip.

"Come here then." He commanded.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You want me, I want you. What's the problem?" He asked. His eyes were open and honest. He truly wanted this.

"Why do you want me? Is it just for my body?" She asked, needing to know.

"Of course it's not just for your body! You know me Lisa!" He said in a heated whisper she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes from her question. She knew he wanted her for her and it was stupid of her to even ask.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I asked," She apologized.

"It's okay. Not get your cute ass over here before the water turns cold." He commanded. She bit her lip as she began to strip down. She stepped into the shower with him and closed the curtain behind her. He took her in his arms and ran his hands up and down her curvy body.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he confessed as he captured her lips with his. The water running over their lips created an extra sensation to their already lightning reactive kissing. The second their lips touched it was like an electric current ran through both their lips and continued through the rest of their bodies. She dragged her hands down his broad chest to his taut muscled stomach. Lacrosse _really_ kept him in shape. She reached down to grip his ever-hardening member in her hand, curling her fingers to perfection.

"Oh god, Lise," He groaned "I cant take much more."

"Greg," She moaned as he leaned down to capture her nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently, earning a breathy moan from her. He reached down to still her hand. He looked deep in her gray eyes, making sure she was really okay with this.

"I want this," She stated firmly.

"This'll change us forever," He said, kissing her lightly.

"I know," She whispered back.

"It's a change I want," He admitted as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"So do I," She said, leaning down to kiss his neck.

"There's no turning back after this," He warned her.

"Who said I wanted to go back?" She asked sincerely.

"Perfect answer," He responded, finally thrusting into her. Her tight hot walls gripped his large cock perfectly. Like two pieces to a puzzle that finally found each other. They both knew right then that they were spoiled for any other lover after this, it was just too perfect. He thrust gently into her heat. Soon they had a quick pace going as their pelvises slammed into each others. He felt her walls clenching hard down on him as she came. He quickly followed her into the bliss of his orgasm.

Once they finished up in the shower and got dressed-she dressed in his sweatpants and t-shirt- they settled down to watch a movie together. He laid down on the couch and opened his long arms for her to settle down into his chest. He kissed her neck gently as he moved her hair out of the way.

"I'll never be able to have sex with anyone like that again," He said laughing softly.

"Me neither," She said laughing with him.

"That was so…" He drawled, more seriously.

"I know," She said in the same tone as him, snuggling back more fully.

"We were made for each other," He whispered in her ear. This declaration brought tears to her eyes. She drew a shaky breath before answering.

"Yeah."

"Do you really want to watch this stupid movie?" He asked about half-way through.

"No," She replied, laughing.

"Well let's go to bed then. I'm tired," He said, pushing her off the couch but catching her before she hit the ground and pulling her back into his chest.

"Greg House, you're an ass." She stated, standing up.

"Yeah yeah, join the club." He shot back. He stood up and once again pressed her body to his. He'd waited nearly four years to get to be like this with her and he wasn't about to waste it. She turned around to press a kiss to his neck.

"Why'd we wait so long?" He asked once they were laying in his bed together.

"I have no clue," She admitted. House's phone began to ring from his bedside table.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You could be a little nicer when you answer the phone." Cuddy whispered to him, rolling her eyes. 'Shut up.' he mouthed at her.

"Greg," Came a warm voice through the phone. His eyes grew wide with terror.

"What's the matter?" Cuddy asked, alarmed by the look on his face.

"Hi Mom," He answered the woman on the phone. Cuddy tried not to laugh as he glared at her.

"Your father and I wanted to invite you to come home for Christmas. I know you're already on break and it's been so long since we've seen you," She said.

"Aw, Mom. I already have plans for Christmas," He lied smoothly. Anyone else would have bought it. Not his lie detector of a mother though.

"Don't lie to me Gregory House," His mom warned. He sighed before answering.

"I just… alright Mom. I'll come," He gave in.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked.

"To my parents' house for Christmas. I guess I'll leave today," He responded to her with apology in his eyes. They had finally gotten together and now he had to leave.

"Oh," She said, disappointed.

"Who are you talking to?" His mom asked.

"Lisa," He answered.

"How is she doing?" His mom asked genuinely.

"She's fine. I may as well tell you now, Lisa and I finally got together," He said, looking over at her with a grin.

"Oh Greg! Ask Lisa if she can come with you," Blythe practically begged her son. She'd always loved Lisa.

"Alright I'll ask her," He told his mother.

"Ask who what?" Cuddy asked him with questioning eyes.

"Do you want to go to my parents house for Christmas?" He asked her hesitantly. She grinned at him.

"I'm Jewish," She reminded him.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I forgot. It's fine, don't worry about it," He stuttered slightly.

"I didn't say I didn't want to go, I just said that I'm Jewish," Cuddy told him, smiling widely.

"Oh," He muttered. His mother had been silent while he spoke with Lisa.

"So?" She asked House.

"She said she'll come," He told his mom.

"That's great honey," Blythe said smiling.

"Yeah thanks Mom. I've gotta go, love you." He responded.

"I love you too Greg. Bye," She said, hanging up.

He looked over at Cuddy as he hung his phone up.

"Looks like we're heading to my parents house, huh Lise?" He said with a grin before kissing her gently.


	2. Chapter 2

They decided to leave the next afternoon and drive through to his parents house which was about four hours away. They were going to go over to Lisa's place and get her some clothes before they left.

_***The Next Morning***_

"You want me to help you pack?" Cuddy asked from the bathroom.

"No Mommy, I'm a big boy, I can do this," He answered with a smirk.

"You sure? I don't want my baby to try to grow up too fast and forget his undies," She shot back at him using a baby voice.

"Ha ha, shut up," He responded, walking into the bathroom with her and kissing her lips gently. It shocked her how gentle and caring he could be. She responded to his kiss by running her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to allow her tongue to battle with his. Their kisses were unlike anything they had ever felt, passionate but gentle, caring but hungry. They pulled apart slowly and set their foreheads together. He pecked his lips to hers a few times before standing up straight. He reached out to touch her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Come on, let's go Lise," He told her after a few seconds of staring into each others eyes.

"Ok," She whispered.

Once they were done at her house they set off on the road.

"Look, I'm really sorry about getting you into this crap with my parents," House told Cuddy from behind the steering wheel.

"What do you mean Gregory House?" She asked him.

"It's just, my dad isn't the nicest guy in the world, or even close to it," He answered.

"And neither are you," She responded.

"Yeah but my dad's just mean," She noticed the pain in his eyes as he told her this.

"What's he like?" She asked gently.

"Nothing's ever good enough for him. I get a ninety-nine on a test he wants to know why I didn't get a hundred. I get into Michigan he wants to know why I didn't get into Yale. I make the Lacrosse team he wants me on the Football team. It was always that way, and it always will be," He told her quietly.

"Awe, Greg," She said, using his first name instead of his last name, softly.

"I'm sure he's proud of you," She told him firmly. How could anyone not be proud of a son like Gregory House?

"No, he's really not. He doesn't care how well I did, I should've done better in his eyes," He told her with such assurance she couldn't help but believe him.

"Well he's missing out on an amazing man, then," Cuddy told him, leaning over to kiss his stubbly cheek. He smiled softly as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm glad I'll have you there with me, though," He confessed quietly to her. She smiled back at him.

"Me too," She answered. He reached over to hold her small hand in his larger one.

_*****15 Minutes from the House home*****_

"I think we should turn around now," House said glancing over at Cuddy.

"Gregory House we did not come all this way only to turn around as soon as we got here. You are going to see your parents and I'm going to be with you every step of the way," She told him firmly. The look in her eyes told just how serious she was about it.

"But," He started before she cut in.

"No buts! We are going to your parents house!" She said with a tone that ended the conversation.

"Fine but when my dad makes you hate me and break up with me don't act like I didn't warn you," House grumbled. More than one of his girlfriends had been driven away by his dad. He never felt the way he feels about Cuddy with any of them, or anyone else for that matter, and he didn't want to lose her.

"If _you_ haven't scared me away yet I don't think anyone can," She promised him.

"They all thought that, then they met him," He told her gravely.

"Well then I feel sorry for them, but I've got to say I'm glad they were scared off," She said with a grin.

"Why?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Because then you might not be mine," She said sweetly. He grinned broadly and quickly leaned over to kiss her since they were at a red light.

"You amaze me, Lisa Cuddy," He whispered against her lips.

"I know," She whispered back with a smirk. He pulled away and glared at her.

"Oh, was I supposed to say it back?" She asked innocently.

"You could've at least said thank you," He grumbled, turning back to the road to drive.

"You're the most amazing person I have ever met Gregory House," She said sincerely. He smiled softly as he once again grasped her hand gently in his. Even though he didn't say it she knew he felt the same way about her.

"Greg! I'm so glad you made it," House's mother exclaimed as soon as he opened his car door.

"Mom, it's great to see you too," He said back to her, getting out of the car and hugging her. Cuddy got out of the car and was ambushed by Blythe quickly hugging her too.

"Mrs. House, it's so nice to see you again." Cuddy said softly.

"Oh, Lisa it's wonderful to see you too," She said back.

"Where's Dad?" House asked his mother. He noticed a slight dimming in her excited eyes.

"He had to go to work," She said softly. Cuddy noticed House's eyes light up when he heard this.

"Well good then, I'm actually glad to be here!" House said in a whisper in Lisa's ear. She slapped him in the stomach.

"Oh, Lisa, you _have_ to see these pictures I have of Greg from when he was a baby," Blythe exclaimed once they got in and House said he was going to take a shower. The whole time House was in the shower Lisa and Blythe delved into his childhood. House soon came out and joined them, blushing at some of the more embarrassing photos. After a few hours everyone decided it was time for bed. House and Cuddy went to his old bedroom and Blythe went to her and John's room.

Cuddy and House were walking down the stairs the next morning for breakfast when they heard a growling voice from behind them.

"Who the hell is this?" Demanded John House staring at Cuddy with great distaste.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N… It's been a year… I'm a horrid person. If you're reading this, though THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME! I've re-read this story and realized how much I've grown as a person, author, the Queen of England and so forth. (Only joking, I haven't grown as a person at all ;) ) Part of this chapter was written by me a very long time ago… the rest was just written today. If you're still out there, drop a review and let me know. If I get some feedback I'll try to keep this story up. I adore it and the potential it has. No promises, I don't want to disappoint you with empty words. I think we all need some good Huddy in this, our darkest hour. Read, Review, Love, become the Minister of Magic, and so on. Love you! _Amber_**_

_**P.S. I'm looking for a Beta, if you're interested or know someone who is please let me know!**_

_**P.P.S. I love Wilson, so I screwed around with the timeline a little more and wrote Jimmy in! He will be House's best friend (of course) because I don't really enjoy OC's and I do really enjoy the wonderful WonderBoy James Wilson.**_

Lisa and Greg's eyes grew large as they heard the unfriendly voice.

"Um," House muttered, "Hi Dad, this is Lisa. My girlfriend."

John looked at Cuddy with distaste. Lisa noticed that his eyes were no where close to the blue of Greg's. John House was an older man with dark black hair which was starting to hint at a white tint. He was tall, not as tall as his son, but not short compared to a normal sized man. He had a stocky build, which came from the military background that Cuddy knew he had. He couldn't be more different from his son. His eyes were cold, while Gregory House's eyes always sparked with interest, John's were as uninterested as they could be. He surveyed Cuddy with distain.

"Another one, Greg?" He asked his son, turning his eyes to House.

"Wow, Dad. Glad you approve," He said back, voice dripping in sarcasm. He slipped his arm around Cuddy's waste and held her to him.

"Why should I? She's just like all the rest. She'll be gone in a week, just like the last whore you brought home," He said back. House's face clearly showed his rage and hatred for the man who raised him. His bright blue eyes sparked with unbridled anger.

"Do not speak about her that way," He growled.

"Fine, what ever you say, Gregory," His father answered turning to go stomp down the stairs.

"Son of a bitch," House said to his fathers back. He turned to Cuddy wanting to apologize for his father and found her smirking.

"Why the hell are you smirking?" He asked.

"I find it funny that your father thinks he can scare me off so easily," She answered, leaning up on her toes to try to reach his lips with hers. House kissed her back slightly, but his brow was furrowed. Cuddy should be offended by what his father had said about her. It was cruel.

"After being best friends with you for four years, he'd have to try a lot harder to get me to bat an eyelash," She continued. She frowned when House looked hurt by this.

"I've said things like that to you?" He asked, looking horrified with himself. This wasn't usual for Gregory John House. He didn't care if what he said hurt someone, as long as it was what needed to be said. There was something different about Lisa Cuddy, though. He didn't think he had ever been outright mean to her. He blanched at the thought of ever hurting her.

"Remember when I dated that guy, Zach?" Cuddy asked with laughter in her eyes. Oh, how House remembered Zach. He hated that kid from the moment he set eyes on him. Actually he hated him from the moment House saw him try to suck Cuddy's face off.

"Yes," He said in a clipped tone. Just thinking of that, for lack of a better term, douche bag made his shoulders tense.

"Well, I may or may not have heard you talking to Wilson about me after you walked in on me and him hooking up in my apartment," Cuddy said with a blush tinting her cheeks. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had been thinking about House at the exact moment he walked in that day. She may or may not have came harder than she ever had in her life when she saw him step through her door.

House's eyes widened for a second when he remembered the things he had said to Wilson about her then.

He felt horrible.

"Cuddy, I didn't mean any of that stuff! I was just upset, and," He cut himself off before he reveled too much about the way he felt on the wretched day.

"And jealous?" She finished with a grin. She knew how he had felt that day. The hurt that had coursed through his veins. Because not two weeks later she had felt that exact same thing, after having walked in on House and his then-girlfriend Leah. House nodded before leaning down to capture her lips with his own. He couldn't help but be distracted by her beauty and feel the need to kiss her all the time.

"I guess we better get down to breakfast then," House said after they ended the slow, gentle kiss.

"Yeah," She agreed. He took her hand and led her down the staircase to the dining room. His mother already had everything set for them to eat, they only had to sit and fix their plates.

"This is wonderful, Mrs. House," Cuddy exclaimed from her seat next to House.

"Oh, thank you dear. You should have my son cook for you sometime, he is magnificent, just as he is with everything else he does," Blythe gushed. She never missed the chance to brag on her brilliant son. She was the exact opposite of her husband, and how they had lasted all these years House would never know. He gave his mother a quiet thank you for the praise with a small grin on his face. He brought his hand up to take hold of Cuddy's free one and rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin on it. Cuddy flashed him a smile as she continued to eat.

"So, Greg, I was thinking we could take Lisa out to do some fun things while you're here. What do you say?" Blythe asked, practically bursting with excitement.

"That sounds great, Mom," House answered. He didn't have it in him to tell her that he'd much rather stay up in his room with his girlfriend all day. Blythe, of course, knew her son was lying. However, she really wanted a day out with her son and his girlfriend, so she let it slide. She nodded happily.

"Where's Dad?" House asked after they had finished breakfast and were all heading to get dressed for the day out.

"Working," She murmured, lost in thought about what to do for the day. House nodded before dragging Cuddy up to his room to get showered and dressed. He had a bathroom attached to his room, so they didn't have to leave it until they were ready to go. He knew he was in for quite the day with his mom and Cuddy, so he began preparing himself mentally for it right away. His mom could be a bit overbearing when she was excited. And Blythe House was most definitely excited about Lisa Cuddy.

_**A/N: I know it's short, but I really wanted it to get out there. Drop a review please! Love you! _Amber_**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Another Chapter! I don't completely suck! =)**_

A day out with Gregory and Blythe House. Cuddy still wasn't sure what she thought of that. She had just gotten out of House's shower and was now blow drying her hair. Mrs. House, it seemed, could be a little over exuberant at times. Cuddy knew that House didn't actually want to go on this day out, and that he was only doing it to make his mother happy. She kind of wished that they'd just have a day to themselves, to explore this new relationship they had suddenly found themselves in. She was musing over this when House stepped into the bathroom.

The door was, of course, not locked. They had locked his bedroom door so they could wander around as scantily clad as they wished without being disturbed. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed back into his strong chest as she put the blow dryer away. He leaned down, being quite a bit taller than Cuddy, and nipped at her neck before soothing it with his tongue. Cuddy bit her lip and stretched her neck to allow him more room to work. He grinned against her as he continued his worship of her skin. He didn't think it was fair that Cuddy was so beautiful, how was he supposed to keep his hands off her when she looked like this? Cuddy was having very similar thoughts about the man standing behind her.

She turned around in his arms to kiss his lips gently. He grinned as his hand crept around to land on her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze and Cuddy jumped somewhat violently, bumping into his chest. She detached her lips from his and slapped his arm.

"House!" She exclaimed, but a small smirk slid on her face letting him know she wasn't actually mad at him.

"Yes, Mom?" He asked in a false good boy voice. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really? You grab your moms ass like that? You need some help Gregory House," She shot back. He smirked back at her before he stripped off his shirt.

"I've gotta shower now that you've finally gotten that rotund tuchus out," He snarked at her, removing his pants and stepping in the shower.

"If it was that big of a problem, you could have joined me," She said lightly with a smile. As she walked out of the bathroom to get dressed she heard his fist bang against the tile of his shower wall. She smirked, knowing she had given him something to think about while he was in there.

House's room was, in her opinion, amazing. He had a guitar hanging on the wall, a baby grand in one of the corners, and a massive stereo against the wall across from the door, which his guitar was hung over. His room was huge, not even counting his massive bathroom. He had plush carpet, which he told her helped absorb the sound of his piano and guitar playing. A huge King Sized bed with a light blue comforter on it. A massive bookshelf took up the entirety a wall. It was crammed full of books, she didn't know how he had even managed to get that many books. A large television was in an entertainment center on the wall opposite his bed. He had tons of records, also in the entertainment center. A wide range of music from rock, to blues, to classical. House also told her that his walls had been soundproofed. Needless to say, she was in love with his room. Now, his bathroom. It had a Jacuzzi tub in the corner and a shower in another corner. It had deep blue tiled walls and an off-white tile floor. She loved it, as well. As it turned out, the House family home was amazing all around. It had four bedrooms, House's was the largest of them all. She planned on asking him how he managed to get the master suite instead of his parents. After a while Cuddy was dressed and House was out of the shower. She stepped back into the bathroom to finish her hair and put on a little make-up. House slid on some boxers and jeans before putting on a simple black T-shirt. He was just putting on his socks and Nikes when Cuddy came back to his room. She sat next to him on the bed, also putting on her shoes.

"So, I wanted to ask you," She began but House cut over her before she could finish her statement.

"How I managed to land this sweet room?" He asked with a grin. She smiled and nodded back to him.

"Well, my dad put a lot of effort into my room because if he made it exactly how I wanted it, I'd stay up here and not be downstairs to bother him," He explained. Cuddy nodded with a frown in her brow. She still couldn't believe that John House was so opposed to his own son.

"Hey, it hasn't always been bad around here. I've had some good times with my old man too. For the most part, we leave each other alone because we don't get along. It makes Mom happier if we're not fighting, as much as she wishes that we were buddies. He's harsh on me, always has been and always will be. That doesn't mean we haven't had one or two fun times," House said, seeing the frown in his girlfriends' eyes. She nodded with slight satisfaction. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing. At least he had a few good memories of his dad.

"But anyway, my room is pretty sweet, right?" He asked with a grin.

"It's alright," She answered with a smirk. Of course she wouldn't tell him that she thought it was the most amazing room she had ever set foot in. He laughed before standing to his feet, taking her hand in his.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see what your mom has in store for us today," She answered. They walked to the door and he unlocked it before they stepped out. He turned and locked it back with a key that was in his pocket on a key ring along with his house and car keys. Cuddy raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. She understood that he loved his privacy, she loved hers as well. In fact, he was one of the few people that she actually let in her apartment. The same went for him, only she, and Wilson were actually allowed in. Sure he liked to party, but not at his house. No way, he helped trash other people's houses. Never his own, that was just dumb to him. Actually, he and Cuddy had moved in together after being best friends for three years. They figured that two together could live cheaper than two separately. They had been right about that, and they found they liked living together. It kept them from a lot of lonely nights.

He kissed her temple lightly before leading them down the stairs.

"I thought we'd take Lisa shopping today!" Blythe exclaimed when she saw them trooping down the staircase. House rolled his eyes at this.

"Mom no! I don't wanna go shopping, you know I hate shopping!" He groaned. Blythe scoffed at how childish her son could be.

"Gregory, I will have none of that. We are taking your girlfriend shopping today. That is my final word," She told him firmly. She reached up to pat his stubbly cheek.

"You really should shave, son," She added as an afterthought. He rolled his eyes once again.

"Mom, it's my look. It goes along with my reputation," He told her as though it was the simplest matter in the world. Cuddy had to agree with him, she loved that scruff that covered his cheeks, chin, and neck. It was sexy.

"Gregory House, you look like a bum," She told him with the brunt honesty that only a mother could posses. House raised his eyebrow at his mom.

"Ouch, Mom," He muttered as Cuddy laughed. He cast a foux- hurt look at her and she only grinned back. Blythe rolled her eyes at her son and dragged him out the door. The three of them climbed into the car, Blythe driving and House and Cuddy in the back. She drove them to the rather large mall that was not too far from their home. House was forced to sit as his mother and Cuddy tried on outfit after outfit. He gave commentary every now and then, but mostly suffered in silence. After what felt like hours of this, he forced his mom and Cuddy in to his favorite music store. He plucked strings of amazing guitars, and played them concertos on a baby grand. After he looked at record after record, forcing the ladies in the same torture he had suffered. It seemed as though his plan backfired, however when they had just as much fun as he did there. Finally they were ready to go eat and return home.

"Cuddy," House whined from his bed.

"What now House?" She answered from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth. He had been bugging her ever since she entered the bathroom.

"Will you hurry up? You've been in there for ages," He exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, finishing brushing her teeth quickly. House had already done his nightly ritual, and he had been waiting on her for all of five minutes.

"I'm coming now," She told him. A lecherous grin lit his face at this.

"No, no, no," He began, "That's what you'll be saying in a little while, though."

She flopped on the bed next to him and slapped his arm. They laughed together as she rolled onto him. She straddled his hips, leaning down to press her lips to his. He smiled against her lips, running his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance over each other. Cuddy began to grind her hips down into his causing him to groan in her mouth at the wonderful friction it caused. He held her hips and began to grate them harder to his. It was her turn to moan as he did this. Their battle of tongues became even fiercer and House began to tear at her shirt. It refused to budge so he was forced to pry his lips from hers to rip it up over her head. There was a time and place for gentle, and this wasn't it. Cuddy took this time to remove House's shirt as well. She trailed her fingers down his hard body, over the muscle that lacrosse so graciously had given him. He wasn't some freakish body builder, but he was _very_ fit, with hard muscle everywhere. Cuddy didn't think she'd ever seen a sexier man in her life.

House palmed her full breast through the fabric of her bra. Why she had one on for bed, he had no idea, but he enjoyed it. He flicked a hard nipple with his thumb through the sexy lace. Finally he reached around to unclasp it and removed it from her body. He leaned his head down to capture her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it greedily, drawing a moan out from his delighted girlfriend. She grasped the back of his head with her hand, pushing his head closer to her breast. He grinned against her skin, nipping lightly before turning his head to her other nipple. He palmed the other one so it didn't feel left out. He took his lips from her nipple, trailing kisses down her flat, taut stomach he arrived at the waistband of the sweatpants she was wearing. He grinned up at her before he pulled them down her legs. He did the same to the lacy thong she was wearing. He spread her lips with two fingers, leaning down to kiss her clit. He inserted one finger inside her tight, wet walls. He began flicking her clit with his tongue, thrusting another finger inside her. He continued pleasuring her until she couldn't take it any more and suddenly he was gone. She let out a distressed whimper. He chuckled, removing his sweatpants and boxers before climbing back on top of her. She grabbed his large member in her hand. She ran her hand along to suede like texture of him. He pulsed in her hand as she ran her tightly curled fingers over him. She put him at her entrance and he pushed his hips slowly, entering her inch by inch. Their pace had slowed from the frenzy that it was to this slow, sweet, gentle love making that it was now. They thrust in sync with each other for a long time before they came at the same time. House collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap. He kissed her forehead, rolling off her and pulling her to his chest. He spooned up against her, putting his head in the crook of her neck.

"I- I've never…" Cuddy trailed off, not having words to express what she had just experienced. House nodded, kissing her neck lazily.

"I know, I think we should sleep now though," He muttered back. She nodded her head in agreement and they both drifted off into a fitful sleep.

House awoke find his bed empty aside from himself. He heard the shower running and decided to wait for Cuddy right where he was. She exited the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. She smiled when she spotted him on his bed, waiting for her. He patted the bed beside him and she came to sit with him. He pulled her to his chest and rested his head on top of hers, content to just sit with her for a little while. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Cuddy spoke.

"House?" She murmured.

"Hmm," He answered.

"Will you play for me? On your piano?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure," He said. He had actually been waiting for a while for her to ask. He loved to play his baby grand.

He walked over and sat down on his bench. She sat on a plush chair next to him. He began to play a song, his eyes closed. His fingers flew over the keys, entrancing Cuddy. After a while the notes died out.

"That was amazing," She whispered. He smiled at her and thanked her.

"I wrote that a long time ago," He admitted. Her eyes grew wide at this, though she knew she shouldn't be surprised. He was amazing at everything else, why not composing songs?

"That's even more amazing," She said in awe. He chuckled at this.

"I guess we should go downstairs and eat something," Cuddy said after hearing House's stomach let out a gurgle. She laughed and walked over to his door with him. They walked out of his room, after stopping to lock his door, and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Lisa, Gregory," John House greeted from the table. House and Cuddy's eyebrows shot to their hairlines.

"Morning, Mr. House," Cuddy said, recovering.

"Morning, Dad," House answered.

"Your mother and I are going out for the day, you'll have the house to yourselves," He told them, standing and walking through the door. House pumped his fist in the air in victory.

"A whole day, just to us! What should we do?" He asked Cuddy like a kid in a candy store.

"Well, how about we start with food?" She asked. She wanted to see if his mother was right about his cooking skills.

"Sure, I'll make pancakes," He said as he stood to his feet and swept into the kitchen. He became a flurry of energy and moving hands. Soon the kitchen was full of a wonderful scent of cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon. After a little while he sat plates full of food on the table in front of Cuddy. They began to dig in, eating their fill. She smiled over at him.

"This is great," She exclaimed, taking a bite of fluffy pancake.

"I know," He said cockily.

"Shut up," She muttered, stuffing pancake in his mouth to force him into silence. He laughed around the pancake in his mouth. They cleaned up after themselves. Well, Cuddy cleaned and House complained about all the work he was having to do today. They walked back up to his room and she sat on his bed. He walked over to his entertainment center and picked out a random movie. He put in and sat down next to Cuddy, more than willing to spend the next two hours making out with her while they were supposed to be watching a movie.

"Do you want to go to the park later? Or go play mini golf?" He asked from out of the blue.

"We could play tennis at the park," She said, "I love kicking your ass on the court."

"Hey, hey, you beat me _once_," He said with a challenging grin.

"Tennis later it is then," She said firmly. They loved competition with each other. It always got them all riled up, and now they could actually release the sexual tension together instead of just letting it build up. He nodded his agreement and went back to watching to movie. She was sitting with her back to his chest, he was propped up against the headboard of his bed. She settled more comfortably back into his chest and he put his chin on top of her head. She couldn't believe she was actually here, in Gregory House's home, Gregory House's arms. She couldn't be more happy that she had walked in on him in the shower a few days ago. A grin touched her lips as she thought about the sight that had greeted her that day. It was one she wasn't likely to forget any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I mentioned on of Cuddy's old boyfriend's (called Zachary, or Zach) and I'm thinking of bringing him in the story a little bit. Just to add to it a little. (Don't panic, he's absolutely no threat to Huddy, he's quite the douche) He's based on a guy I used to be in love with and its kind of nice to trash him up a bit ;) This chapter is the first we've ever actually **_**seen**_** him (in a flashback). Let me know what you think of him =) (P.S. I didn't make up the story of how House learned to play the piano, does anyone know where I got it from? Drop a review if you do =)Also the way I say "House bit his top lip" Instead of his bottom lip like usual… Hugh does that all the time when he's thinking (or so I've noticed) and I think House should have some of Hugh's traits like that… Love you! _Amber_**_

Cuddy collapsed onto House's chest, gasping in a great lungful of air as she did. They had played tennis, gotten all riled up, and come home to ravish each other from the near-unbearable tension between them. As far as the actual tennis match goes, House beat Cuddy by one point. She had gotten so upset over him winning that she blew up and yelled at him for everything she could think of. House, knowing she wasn't really mad, and thinking she had never been sexier than at that moment, kissed her so hard they nearly fell and started rolling on the court right then. House drove them home as fast as possible, nearly getting stopped quite a few times. When they finally did arrive home, they couldn't even make it to House's room. House ended up taking her against the wall right next to the front door. They eventually fell to the floor, where they were located right now.

"Mm, oh my God," Cuddy gasped.

"Yeah, we should play tennis more often," House agreed in a low rumbling voice. He reached down to palm her ass in his large hand. She chuckled breathily, nodding her head against his bare chest.

"We should really get up before your parents get home and find us naked on the floor," Cuddy said, pushing her hands against his chest to get up.

"My parents won't be home until at least eleven tonight," House assured her as he stood with her. They began picking up their clothes and making their way naked up the white-carpeted stairs. They made their way to House's room to get showered, they were both covered in sweat.

"How about we try out this wonderful looking Jacuzzi, huh?" Cuddy said with a wide smile. She had been dying to try it ever since she first laid eyes on it.

"That sounds like a plan," House said, smirking back at her.

Half an hour later House and Cuddy exited from his very steamy bathroom.

"Greatest bath ever," House said with finality. Cuddy smiled lazily and nodded. House had stamina like no man she had ever been with before. Cuddy couldn't be happier about this little fact, she was a _very_ sexual being. Gregory House just so happened to be one as well. She never felt more alive than when she was with him, it was almost like he threw everything into perfect perspective. It was suddenly so very obvious what was really important to her, and that happened to be Greg House. She loved school, don't get her wrong. She wouldn't give up her spot at Michigan for anything (except maybe a spot at an even better school), but aside from school he was all that mattered. She hated how much of a thirteen year old in puppy love she like when she thought that, but it was true. She couldn't stop feeling that way anymore than she could rip off her arm and force him to eat it. Feelings aren't a voluntary thing, they just happen.

House was having similar thoughts, though he'd never dream of telling someone that. They both sat down on his bed and settled into their normal position, him against the headboard and her against his chest, both of them clad in sleepwear.

"Cuddy?" House said softly, his chest rumbling against her back.

"Yeah?" She answered, her tone just as soft. He had a habit of asking random questions when he thought it was too quiet, she was willing to bet that's what he was about to do now.

"When did you lose your virginity?"

She must have been psychic.

"When I was seventeen," She responded. She had learned to stop questioning his random inquisitions.

"Alright," He began with slight mischief in his voice. "When was the first time a guy got you off?"

Cuddy's cheeks turned red. She should have seen that one coming.

"Um, when I was eighteen," She muttered back. If she was honest, she had never really had amazing sex until she finally hooked up with House. Six years since she had lost her virginity, she thought it was kind of sad no man could satisfy her. Maybe she was too demanding, she pondered. Not that it mattered anymore, House could just about get her off with one of those piercing, ice-blue looks he gave her all the time. She had vowed a long time ago never to enter a staring contest with him.

He chuckled lightly when he heard this confession, "Have you ever had a threesome?"

He cheeks burned even redder, "No, Gregory House. I've never been in a threesome."

Lisa Cuddy was no prude, she just wasn't in to that kind of thing. She knew, though he talked big, he wasn't either, at least not with her. He was too territorial of her to let anyone else in on what they shared. She felt the same way about him. Just the thought of some other bitch with her hands on him made Cuddy jealous.

"Have you?" She asked after a second.

"Yeah, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Twice the women, twice the neediness," House rolled his eyes. That threesome had been one of his worst sexual experiences to date. It was supposed to be fun, it had only succeeded in annoying him.

"Ew," Cuddy muttered. She _really_ didn't like to think about that. Thinking of him with one other woman was bad enough, much less two.

House was secretly (or perhaps not so secretly) pleased that Cuddy had never had a threesome. It boiled his blood when he thought about walking in on her and that douche Zach, he didn't want to have the image of her with _two_ guys at once embedded in his mind. He also knew that no man had ever satisfied her the way he could. The truth was, no woman affected him like she did. It was just good to know that was a mutual feeling.

"What?" He asked in response to her exclamation of disgust.

"Nothing, I just don't like thinking about that," She answered after a little while. House grinned, he knew she was jealous.

"Thinking about what?" He asked in foux confusion.

"You know what."

"If I knew what, I wouldn't have asked what," He responded smartly.

She knew he wasn't going to drop it, "You with other girls… especially _two _bitches."

House held back a laugh at this, "You don't even know them. How do you know they were bitches?"

"I just know these things."

This marked the end of that topic. House buried his laugh in her hair as he kissed the top of her head. He muttered something in her hair, but she couldn't make out the words.

"What was that?" She murmured.

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow that he couldn't see, seeing as he was behind her and still had his face buried in her soft hair. She decided to let it drop for now, she'd end up bringing it up again one day. House had his eyes closed and was breathing in her sweet scent heavily. His feelings for her were so strong, they almost scared him_._ _But then again_, he reasoned, _she is unlike anyone else I've ever known. My feelings for her _should_ be different._ He continued breathing in the scent of her hair until his racing heart slowed to a normal rate. When he felt he was finally back to his usual crude self, he lifted his face from her hair and smirked down at her. She knew he was gearing up for another round of his crazy, random questions. She braced herself as he drew in a breath.

"What happened that night you and Zach broke up? In the hallway? After… well you know."

She was shocked. She hadn't expected an actual question, and to be honest, House hadn't meant to ask one. It had just slipped out.

_Flashback_

"Lisa, are we going to your place or is that douche there with his girlfriend?" Asked a man with almost-curly, dark red hair. He was short in stature, but not scrawny. He had a broad chest, and a handsome face. However, his rather large ears drew away from this slightly. He had pretty dark brown eyes though, Cuddy had always preferred blue eyes… Cuddy rolled her eyes at the man.

"Zach, he isn't a douche. And yes, we're going to my place. And _yes_, House is going to be there. It's his house too, if you can't handle him, you can't handle me," Cuddy answered. Zach gave an answering eye roll. House was totally a douche. He was always smirking and staring at Lisa's ass and making snarky comments.

"He is too a douche, and fine. I _love_ hanging out with Greggy," Zach said, leaning over to kiss Cuddy's lips. She rolled her eyes, kissing him back slightly. When he ran his tongue over her lip, however, she pulled back.

"You know he hates it when you call him that," She murmured, running her hand over his wiry hair.

"Well, I hate it when he stares at your ass, but he does it anyway."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Sometimes Zach could be a real jerk, but sometimes he was really sweet. Sometimes he did the most amazing things for her, and she really liked having someone to go to who would hold her after a long day. That's why she stayed with him, he helped the loneliness. House was definitely good company, he was hilarious, a genius, amazing. But she needed someone to kiss her senseless (not that Zachary was very good at _that_) so that she couldn't remember her name, much less all the stress of everyday life. Zach did that. Sort of.

"We better get going, House is cooking right now," Cuddy said after she was done running her fingers through his slightly curly hair. She patted him on the head before spinning on her heel and heading out the door of Zach's apartment. He got to his feet and followed after her.

"Cuddy," House exclaimed as she walked through their door. He ran over to her and picked her up in a hug, spinning her in a circle. He knew Zach was watching, that was why he did it. House placed Cuddy back on her feet, the two of them laughing. Cuddy slapped House on the arm, scolding him for acting like a child. Zach rolled his eyes, sitting at the table. House slapped him on the shoulder in a good-natured fashion. He walked past him and over to his stove where he was cooking a wonderful smelling spaghetti.

"How is shakin' Mack?" House asked with a foux grin.

"It's Zach," He ground out through clenched teeth.

"What ever."

"It's been great, just got done screwing the hell outta Cuddy," Zach said with a smirk. He took all chances he had to rub it in the Cuddy was his girlfriend. House snarled, spinning around on his heel. His right fist clenched and swung back, prepared to knock Zach right in his little Leprechaun jaw.

"Gregory!" Cuddy yelled, alarmed. She had never seen House that angry, a wild gleam in his bright blue eyes. He snapped out of it just as quickly as it had come on. He turned again, back to his pasta. He stirred the pot roughly.

"Can I speak with you, Zachary?" Cuddy demanded, jerking his arm nearly out of socket as she dragged him out of him chair and into the hallway. House stayed right where he was, knowing if he moved, he'd kill Zach.

"How dare you say something like that in front of him?" Cuddy yelled. Zach couldn't even find the decency to look sheepish.

"What? He says shit like that all the time about that bimbo of his! I'm not sorry," He answered. He really saw no problem with what he had said.

"You sure looked sorry right before I called him off you! Actually, you looked like you need a new pair of jeans, those are dirty now," Came her snarky retort.

"Oh, please! I could take on Greg House any day of the week!"

"Could you? Don't you remember the day he beat the shit out of that guy on the wrestling team after he grabbed my ass? The one you pretended you didn't _see_ grab my ass so you didn't have to do anything about it? Greg House jumped up and kicked that guy's ass. You sat on the bench like an idiot, just like you _always_ do when shit like that happens! You're not man enough to stand up and do anything about it!" Cuddy yelled back in his face. She didn't need a man to stand up for her, but it would be nice if her boyfriend would try.

"Since when do you need a guy to stand up for you?" Zach demanded.

"_I_ _don't need you to!_ It would just be nice if you did! But for some reason you feel the need to be a cowardly douche all the time! I can't stand it when you act like this! God, Zach! Why do I stay with you?" Angry tears were brimming in her eyes. This only made her more angry.

"Is that what this is about?" He shouted back, "You want out? That's fine! You're a self-centered bitch any way!"

Before Zach knew what was happening Cuddy was rearing back and slapping the hell out of his cheek.

"You're a dick! All you ever think about is you! What you want, what you need! Well, you know what, Zach? Fuck off! I don't know why we were together to begin with!"

"Oh come on! You know this is all about that bastard! If it weren't for House, we'd be just fine!"

"Leave House out of this! This is about you and me!"

"No it isn't! It's about you, me, and House! It always has been," Zach was going hoarse from all the shouting.

"He's my _best friend_, he's a huge part of my life! If you can't accept him you can't have me!" Cuddy had only gotten more pissed when Zach brought House into their fight. He did that with every fight they got into. It was so fucking annoying.

"Well, why don't you just fuck him then? You're so in love with him you've never even given me a shot!"

"Shut the hell up Zach! Just get out and don't come back!"

_End Flashback_

"Wow," House breathed, "All that happened because of me?"

"It wasn't all about you! He was a jerk, he didn't care about any thing but himself."

"Calm down, Firecracker," House laughed, "I know he was a douche bag. Did he really treat you all that bad?"

"No, most of the time we were okay. But sometimes he was a real jerk."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me, Cuddlebuns. I'll protect you no matter what," He said. As he said these last few words all traces of teasing left his tone. She rested her head against his chest.

"I know that, House," She murmured back. He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek on top of her hair.

"Cuddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I l- like you. A lot," House said somewhat sheepishly. Cuddy couldn't help the grin that spread on her lips. Nervous House was so sexy and sweet.

"I like you a lot too, House," She picked up her head to kiss him sweetly. He smiled into the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She coyly denied him access for a half a second before he playfully forced his way in.

He unlatched his lips from hers, leaning his forehead against hers. He opened his electric blue eyes to stare into her steel blue ones. His lo- like for her poured through them like water through a river. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him.

"How did you learn to play the piano?"

The question was completely random, but she suddenly had a burning desire to know. House chuckled, surprised.

"Well, when I was about seven, my mom forced me to take lessons with Mrs. Hare. Not for very long, about three months. I hated it. I actually threatened my mother with a hunger strike. And I did, for about a week. I actually had a chocolate bar in the middle, but she doesn't know that. As soon as I could, I quit. I didn't touch the thing for about ten years. One day I started noodling around with it, and most of what I know is self-taught."

Cuddy laughed at this story, but at the same time she was amazing. She couldn't believe he had taught himself to play the amazing way he did. She knew she shouldn't be shocked, but she was. He shocked her all the time like that.

"That's quite the story."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" House said with a grin. He never had anyone to tell that to, and he really enjoyed it. He liked sharing things with her. She liked it when he shared things with her.

"You're pretty amazing, Gregory House," Cuddy said with wonder.

"Back at ya," He said with a genuine grin. She figured that was the closest she was going to get to a real compliment right now. She grinned and leaned up to kiss him again.

"My parents are gonna be home soon… Is there something you can think of that we could do to pass the time before they get here?"

Cuddy answered with a devilish grin, flipping him on his back and straddling his cotton-clad hips.

_**So, thoughts on Zach? Did you like the Q&A they had? I thought it was something that really seemed like them. Please drop a review if you're still out there! Love ya! _Amber_**_

_**PS I got a review telling me some mistakes I made about Michigan, I sincerely apologize for this. I didn't mean to offend anyone, I just know nothing about the school other that what I've learned from House. Normally I would PM the reviewer about this (I hate to air dirty laundry, so to speak), but it was anonymous, so I had no means of contacting them. Thank you for reading and reviewing =) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**By the way, for anyone who was curious the story of how House learned to play the piano is the actual story of how the wonderful Hugh Laurie learned to play. I thought it was adorable.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter for news about College Days, when I'm writing, when a new chapter will be up, all that jazz! Adams1422 **_

_**P.S. I got a review about Cuddy calling House 'Gregory House'. They mentioned that it wasn't something they could see anyone but House's mom calling him that. This may be true, but I just thought it was kind of something they may do. They also mentioned how she (Cuddy) may call him 'Greg' sometimes, but I've never actually found her to ever do that even when they were together. I appreciate this reviewer pointing this out to me, though. If you feel it really is very OOC, please let me know. I just think that, seeing how this is twenty years before the House and Cuddy we all know and love, they may act differently. Maybe they're a little more lighthearted… I don't know, just my opinion. BTW I'm not at all trying to attack this reviewer and make a scene, I just had no other way to contact them, as the review was anonymous.**_

**[H][H][H][H][H]**

Blythe House smiled at her husband across the table. He had just finished telling her a joke he heard on the base a few days ago.

"Lisa seems like a really good match for Greg, doesn't she?" Blythe mentioned casually. John rolled his eyes.

"She's just like all the others, Greg's going to end up hurt just like with every other girl who's came and went," John stated flatly.

"The boy's too soft," He added after a moment.

"You've never even spoken to her. You should see the way their eyes light up when they talk to each other. And Gregory is _not_ too soft, he just falls hard," Blythe said, standing up for her son.

"How would you know whether he's soft, or not anyway? It's not like you two speak like a father and son should," She said after John failed to reply.

"Look, Greg and I don't get along. God knows you should know that by now, Blythe. Our personalities clash."

"Well, maybe if you took some time to get to know your son, you'd find out you have more in common that you believe you do," She insisted, just as she had a million other times. It just seemed like her boys would never have the bond she so wished they did.

"Blythe," John sighed, "Please don't start."

**[H][H][H][H][H]**

"He was small, you know," Cuddy said as she looked up at House.

She was sitting at the dining room table and House was standing at the stove, cooking something that smelled wonderful.

"What the hell are you talking about?" House asked in confusion. Cuddy had been sitting in quiet thoughtfulness since he started cooking.

"Zach, he was small."

"I know, why else would I have called him a leprechaun all the time?"

"That wasn't what I meant. He was _small,_" She repeated, apparently she hadn't explained enough, though, as House still looked like a confused Golden Retriever puppy.

"You're large, huge even, Zach is _small_."

Still nothing.

"House, come," Cuddy began before House interrupted her with an understanding smirk.

"He's got a little dick?" House shouted before bursting with laughter. Cuddy laughed alone with him. For a genius, he could be so slow sometimes.

"Since when does it take you so long to catch on to sexual innuendo?" Cuddy asked after they stopped laughing.

"I just never thought I'd hear you talking about something like that

in my mothers kitchen," He admitted, still chuckling.

"It's not like your mother is here."

"It'd be really gross is my mom was here and you'd said that," House said after a moment of thought. Cuddy's nose scrunched up when he said that.

"Yeah, it would."

"Cuddy," House said somewhat tentatively.

"House," Cuddy responded with a smirk.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked in a rush, even sounding a bit out of breath.

Cuddy was visibly shocked, "Why?"

"Never mind, just kidding," House said quickly, under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, it was a joke. Dinner's ready," He said with a smirk that didn't look genuine to Cuddy. She raised an eyebrow.

"No, why do you want to go on a date with me? I'm already yours," She added the last part in a whisper. House's expression softened into a lopsided smile.

"I just thought, you know, maybe you'd like to actually date the guy you're dating. Clearly I was wrong," He said, still smiling.

"I'd love to go on a real date with you, House," Cuddy said with a smile. House grinned back as he set a plate of food in front of her before sitting down across from her with his own.

"How's tomorrow night sound?"

"Great," She smiled at him before taking a bite of the food from her plate. Her eyes rolled back in her head slightly at the wonderful taste on her taste buds.

"Who taught you to cook like this?" She demanded after a few bites.

"My mom, who else would have?"

"I need to thank her."

"Or you could thank me, I cooked the damn stuff," House said with a laugh. Cuddy gave him a sarcastic "thank you" before taking another bite.

**[H][H][H][H][H][H]**

It was three AM, and House couldn't sleep. He unwrapped himself from his girlfriend and made his way barefoot down the stairs. He was surprised to find his mother sitting in a plush recliner in front of the lit fireplace. He took a seat on the couch adjacent to her chair.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Gregory," She said without looking up from the book she was reading.

"Can't sleep?"

"If I could sleep, I wouldn't be down here speaking with you about how I can't sleep would I?" Blythe responded smartly, with a smirk. He chuckled at this.

"Me neither," He smiled at his mom.

"I figured… Lisa's sleeping?" She asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Yep, she's been sleeping for hours now. Cuddy sleeps like a rock," He said with a small, fond grin.

"Greg, her name is Lisa. Call her Lisa," His mother said in exasperation. He could tell she had been wanting to tell him this for a while now, but didn't want to say anything in front of Cuddy.

"Well, not to me. To me, she's Cuddy," House said firmly.

"Gregory, why are you so thick-headed?"

"Look, your name is Blythe. Do I call you Blythe? No, I call you Mom. If I called you Blythe you'd slap me through that wall," He added the last part thoughtfully.

Blythe sighed, "Gregory, that is _hardly_ the same thing."

"I find them to be similar situations… She loves it when I call her 'Momma'," He answered with a smirk.

"Gregory John House!"

House flinched at the sound of his full name. His mom was pissed.

"No, I do not," Came a voice from the stairs, "I told you I think it's creepy when you do that."

"Cuddy! Welcome downstairs, I missed you," House exclaimed with faux excitement. He patted the seat next to him on the couch with over-enthusiasm. She snorted and padded her way down the rest of the stairs to sit with him. She curled up next to his side as he wrapped his arm around her. They both missed the way Blythe beamed at seeing this exchange.

"Did we wake you dear? I'm so sorry," Blythe said with a genuine tone. Cuddy still couldn't believe this sweet woman was House's mom sometimes.

"Oh, no," She said, "You cant hear anything up there. I woke up and House wasn't there, so I came to look for him."

Both the House's bit back grins as she said this, both loving the fact that she came looking after him, unable to sleep without him. House secretly knew he would have done the same.

He pulled Cuddy tighter to his side, bending his head to kiss the top of her hair. He whispered something into it that drew a smile from Cuddy, but Blythe couldn't hear it. She saw Cuddy's mouth move as she whispered a response. Her son chuckled at whatever it was she had said. They had a small, whispered conversation before Cuddy spoke up.

"So, Mrs. House, did you have a good time tonight with Mr. House?"

"We had a very enjoyable time, Dear, thank you," She said with a warm smile. The kind of smile only a mother can give.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, come on, Cuddy. You don't care where they went, you just feel awkward because she's just sitting there," House interjected with a grin over at his mother. She gave him an identical grin, at that moment their resemblance struck Cuddy.

"I do care and you know it!"

"You do not…"

"Yes, I do," Said Cuddy, stubbornly. House rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and opted for pressing his face into her raven hair instead of arguing. He heaved a great breath as his mother and girlfriend talked about Blythe's night out. He let his mind wander, allowing Cuddy and Blythe's words to blur in the background. He thought of his father, of the way he had abused him as a child, about the few good times he had with him. He thought of Wilson, his best friend. He'd never tell Wilson this, but he actually missed him. House hadn't even had the chance to tell Wilson about hooking up with Cuddy. He thought about Cuddy, all about Cuddy.

She had, in a way, turned his life upside-down. He thought of the way he would have never felt comfortable enough with any of his other girlfriends to sit with her curled in his arms, practically in his lap, while she talked with his mother. Actually, he probably would have never even sat with one of the other girls like this, his face pressed into her hair, her pressed to his chest. He really wasn't much of a very affectionate person to begin with, but with Cuddy he couldn't help but want to be close with her all the time. Not that he didn't love to have sex with his other girlfriends, but sometimes he just wanted to sit and hold Cuddy. This was something he had never experienced with any of the other "Bitches" (or so Cuddy had called them).

"Cuddy," He murmured into his girlfriend's hair. She instantly looked up at him, even though Blythe was still speaking to her.

"Hm?" She asked with a slightly confused glance.

"Can we go to bed now? I'm tired."

"Sure, of course," She answered quickly. She hated when House didn't get enough sleep, she was very protective over him in that sense. She was protective over him in pretty much every other way as well, but particularly when it came to his health.

She said goodnight to Mrs. House and stood, grabbing House's hand as she did. He hauled himself to his feet and told his mom goodnight as Cuddy had done.

"Goodnight, Gregory, Lisa," She said as they walked up the stairs toward her son's room.

Blythe House smiled at their retreating forms. She really thought Lisa was a wonderful match for her son. She couldn't believe how he acted with her. Finally, someone had gotten through Greg House's many defensive walls.

_**[H][H][H][H][H]**_

House's lips trailed along Cuddy's jaw as he laid on top of her in his bed. He was nestled comfortably between her thighs, kissing her lazily every where he could reach. His strong forearms were on either side of her, holding his weight up off her slightly. She ran her fingers lightly through his thick, curly brown hair. She loved his hair for some reason. She couldn't quite place why, she just did.

"House?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you for bringing me with you here."

His lips ceased his lazy assault on her collarbone to raise his head and meet her eyes with his. He looked slightly confused, but overall he was pleased.

"Any time, sweet cheeks," He put his head back down and continued to kiss her, picking up where he left off. He felt a throaty chuckle work its way up through her chest at his words. He smiled in response.

"You're mom is really sweet," She said casually. Cuddy really enjoyed spending time with Mrs. House and speaking with her.

"Yeah, she is pretty great," He said, his words slightly muffled against her skin.

"She raised a pretty great son, if I do say so myself," Said Cuddy with a fond grin down at him.

He made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat at this statement. Cuddy raked her nails harshly across his scalp in warning. He chuckled against her throat as she did this. She had a weird thing about him not talking about himself in a negative way. He didn't really understand the big deal, but when he told her that she asked him if he liked it when she badmouthed herself. He had told her no, of course he didn't. She had then nodded her head firmly, in a done-with-that-topic-now-what's-for-dinner kind of way. He still didn't understand, but he left it alone.

"Why do you insist on doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Negating every compliment I give you," She said like it was obvious.

"I don't know, I'm just not used to sincere compliments, I guess," He muttered.

"Why not?" She demanded, "You're amazing."

"Well, my dad's not big on affection, or niceness, or making his son feel all warm and fuzzy inside," He told her as he hid his face in her neck. He didn't want her to see the slight blush of shame that had risen in his cheeks. House was more sensitive than anyone would imagine him being, and speaking about his father only made it worse. There were only a few things that could spark House's sensitivity. His father was most definitely one of those things.

"Your father is a moron, House."

"Yeah, I know that," He brought his eyes to meet hers, a sadness was trapped in them unlike one she had ever seen in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Look, are we done with the big emotional revelations crap yet, or what?" House said after she had seared his eyes with the sorrow in hers. Tears were brimming in her eyes and he didn't understand why. It's not like he had just told her his dad used to beat him (which he had done, when House was young), he had just said his dad didn't tell him that he was a bang-up son.

Lisa Cuddy's thoughts were very different. She couldn't comprehend a child having to grow up with out a loving father. Her daddy was her hero, it killed her to think that House didn't have that same feeling.

"Yeah, I guess so, but just so you know, you're the most amazing man I have ever met."

House coughed lightly to cover up the rush of emotion he felt when she said that. He leaned down to lick a trail up the side of her neck. She scrunched up her nose when he did this, raking her nails through his hair once more. He plastered open-mouthed kisses all along her throat and under her jaw. A moan crept from her lips, which were pressed tightly together. The last thing she wanted was Blythe to hear them. She then remembered that House's room was sound-proofed and his door was solidly locked up. House pulled her shirt up and over her head, exposing the perfect orbs of her breasts to him. He leaned his head down to meet her nipple with his tongue.

Cuddy's hands shot down to his shoulders, her nails scoring the taut flesh there. Scratch marks were left where her sharp nails trailed. House growled in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He loved it when she did that to him. Call him a bit of a masochist, but he liked it. He bit down on her nipple lightly, earning a primal groan from the woman. He latched his lips on her nipple, raising his left hand to massage the other breast while his lips lavished the left one with attention. He sucked and licked and bit while her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Finally, he detached his lips from her now rock hard nipple, and kissed his way to the other breast. He gave it the same attention for a while. Cuddy buried her fingers in his thick hair, dragging his head up to meet his lips with hers. His tongue thrust into her mouth.

Cuddy ran her hand down his hard body, scratching lightly. She reached the bottom of his T-shirt and ripped it up, over his head. Once the garment was gone, she plunged her hand into his cotton pajama pants. She slid her hand in his boxers, grabbing his hot length and running her fingers along it lightly. His hips bucked into her hand of their own accord.

"Alright, enough playing around," House said with a lustful glint in his eye.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"We are so awesome at that," House said with a happy smirk. Cuddy merely nodded against his chest, at a loss for words once again. He ran his fingers through her raven curls with a small smile. She was laying half way on top of him, their legs entwined together. Cuddy was already nodding off against his chest, as exhausted as her boyfriend after their escapade. He felt her breathing even out after a minute. He pressed his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. _I love you,_ he thought. He knew it was far too soon to tell her this, but that didn't stop him from feeling it. He felt exposed even thinking those words with her in the same room. He would tell her when the time came, and not a second sooner. He drifted off to sleep behind her, his lips pressed against her neck.

_**Review! I love you guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Greg House glared at his father from across the table. He clearly was not happy with the way this conversation was going. John muttered something under his breath about his son being a stubborn moron before stomping away. House suddenly felt two small, warm hands on his shoulders. He relaxed against them, dropping his head onto the table in front of him.

"What was that about?" Cuddy asked with concern in her tone.

"Nothing, just my dad being my dad," His voice was muffled by his arms and the table.

She frowned, leaning down to kiss his head. She rubbed his shoulders for a little bit then sat down in the chair next to him.

"Well, what did he want?"

"To talk to you."

Cuddy scoffed at this.

"Fine, I'll talk to him. No problem," Cuddy said. She reached over to lightly scratch her nails across his scalp.

"No."

"Why not?" She demanded, her fingers threaded through his thick hair.

"I'm trying to protect you from him. Trust me, that's not a conversation you want to have," House sounded so firm that she almost let it drop then- _almost_.

"I don't _need_ you to protect me from John House," Cuddy said.

"Don't get all feministic rights-y on me, I just don't want my dad to hurt you. Aren't I supposed to try and keep people from hurting the woman I- I'm with?" House said with a slight catch in his voice at the end that Cuddy couldn't quite place. She sighed, realizing that he was right.

"I'm sorry… I just think that I should talk to your dad. I need to talk to your dad. No matter what he wants to say to me, I can take it. I'm strong, House."

"I never said you weren't," House said, his head snapping up to meet her eyes. That had _not_ been what he was trying to tell her at all.

"Then let me talk to your father."

House glared at her for a second before dropping his gaze.

"Fine."

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

"Mr. House," Cuddy said in a soft tone. He was sitting on the couch with his back to her, watching the TV stationed above the fireplace. He turned to look at her through cool blue eyes. A different shade than his sons, Cuddy noticed.

"Yes?"

"Greg said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Oh, right. I must tell you, I'm surprised he's actually letting you," John said.

"He doesn't control me," Cuddy said sharply, "Though he did agree that I should talk with you."

"I didn't say that he does control you, Lisa. I just know my son didn't want you to speak with me."

"Well, I'm here now. What did you need, Mr. House?"

"Blythe told me that I should talk to you… She says you and Greg are good together and I needed to see that," He looked uncomfortable as he said this.

"Oh," Cuddy muttered. She sat down on the chair adjacent to the couch. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, what do you want to specialize in?" John said after a minute of silence.

"Endocrinology… Greg said you were in the… Marines, was it?"

They continued to talk for a while about random things, neither wanting to go back to their lover and spouse respectively without having something beneficial from this discussion.

"How many girls has he brought home?"

"Gregory? Not many. Maybe two, and neither of them lasted very long. Greg would tell you that it's my fault they left, maybe it was, I don't know."

"What did you do to make him say that?" Cuddy asked with her furrowed brow.

"Nothing, I was just honest with them. The way I was with you, I guess they couldn't handle it," He answered honestly. Cuddy believed him, too. House got his brunt honesty from both his mother and father. Neither of them were liars, though Blythe was generally nicer with her truths than her son and husband. Cuddy chuckled lightly.

"What?" John asked sounding confused.

"I was just thinking about the way House warned me about you before we got here. You're not nearly as bad as I thought you'd be," Cuddy said with a fond grin, still thinking of House.

"Well, Blythe has me on a bit of a tight leash when it comes to you. She really doesn't want me screwing up 'the love of her sons' young life'," John said with a quiet laugh. Cuddy forced a smile at this, but inside she was panicked. _Love of his life? We haven't even told each other that we love each other… Surely didn't tell his mom that…_

"Ah, but you know how Blythe is. Hopeless romantic of a woman," John said, still smiling. Cuddy relaxed. Of course, that was just Blythe being all romantic. Cuddy was really struck by how John House was acting. He was actually being a decent human being, maybe he had changed since House's childhood.

"Uh, Dad, can I borrow my girlfriend?" House asked, poking his head around the corner into the room. John sighed and grumbled.

"I suppose so, Greg," He muttered. Cuddy could have sworn she heard something like _'Disrespectful interrupting brat'._ Maybe John hadn't changed so much after all.

Cuddy quickly jumped up and walked over to House. They set off up the stairs toward House's room. He took the key from his pocket and slipped it in the lock. He opened it with a flick of his wrist, opening the door in a grand fashion. Cuddy gasped slightly at the sight before her.

A small table had been set up in the middle of House's floor. It was covered in a crisp white table cloth, which had candles and a small vase with two roses in it. It was also adorned with plates, silverware and something in the middle which was covered. Cuddy assumed it was their meal. Soft music was playing from his stereo.

"What is all this?" She asked in wonder, turning to him.

"Well, I told you I was going to bring you on a date. Here it is," He said. Cuddy could have sworn she saw a blush in his ears and neck.

"This is," Cuddy began. She couldn't find words for what this was. House chuckled, leaning down to capture her lips with his. He suddenly felt an overwhelmingly in love with her. He had been planning on taking her out to a nice place, but this seemed better. More like them. And this way House didn't have to deal with people at all.

"Let's get this dinner started," House murmured, ending their kiss with some regret. Cuddy's smile was big enough to light his whole bedroom. House reached over to the switch and dimmed the lights. He took Cuddy be the hand and guided her over to the table. He raised her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. She grinned and sat at the chair he pulled out for her. House sat in the chair across from her, reaching over to pull the cover off the food. He dished it out on both of their plates as they settled into comfortable conversation.

"What did my dad want?"

"He said your mom told him he needed to give me a shot and talk to me," Cuddy said casually. House nodded and turned back to his plate.

"House…" Cuddy said, wanting to bring up what his mother had said about 'the love of his life'. House looked up at her, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"This is really great," She said with a forced grin. She chickened out. They hadn't been in this relationship near long enough to start talking things as heavy as love.

"I thought you just might like it," He leaned across the table to kiss her. Cuddy kissed him back briefly but quickly turned back to the food.

"Where'd this food come from, anyway?" Cuddy asked. It was really good, but didn't much taste like House's style.

"Mom, she found out I was planning this and gave me some of what she already had cooked for dinner tonight."

Cuddy nodded with a smile. They continued eating their food, talking about nothing and enjoying each others company.

"Would you like to dance, Madame?" House asked with a very posh accent after they finished.

"Why I would to, good sir," Cuddy said, imitating him with a chuckle. He stood and took her hand in his. She stood along with him and they walked to the massive space in front of his stereo. House reached over to turn it up a bit and they began to dance. They danced. And danced. And danced. They were lost in each other's presence, nothing else in the world mattering but them. House tore his gaze away from Cuddy and glanced over at his clock. He was shocked to find that they had been dancing for two hours. He slid his hands away from her hips and took one of her small hands in his. He lead her over to his bed without a word.

"Should we shower, or just hit the bed?" He asked when they reached his bed. Cuddy leaned down and sniffed him, making a face. He didn't really stink, she just wanted to shower with him.

"Strip," She commanded with a sultry smirk.

"Yes Ma'am," He said, snapping her a solute.

He began stripping off his shirt on the way to his bathroom. He flicked it in her face playfully. She laughed, reaching up to grab it and threw it in the hamper next to the bathroom door. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it swiftly from his pants. Cuddy came over and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. They hung low on his narrow hips as he leaned down to capture her lips with his. He kissed her slowly, running his tongue across her bottom lip. HeShe gasped and he took the chance to slip his tongue passed her open lips. Her tongue met his and they danced perfectly together. She moaned when he reached up to grasp her breast in his large warm hand. He kneaded it gently for a moment before he got tired of the fabric of her shirt and bra being in his way. He pulled her shirt up, allowing their lips to separate for a second so he could drag it over her head. She locked her fingers behind his neck and pulled his head back down to hers roughly. He growled and nipped her bottom lip.

"Oh god, House," She moaned breathily as he began nipping down her throat. He reached back and unhooked her bra, slipping it off of her. He pinched her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped, clawing at his shoulders. Finally they rid each other of their remaining clothes and stumbled their way into the shower. House turned the water up high and backed Cuddy against the blue tile wall. Cuddy threaded her fingers through his curly, wet brown hair and shoved his head against her breast. He chuckled before he flicked his tongue against her nipple. He latched his lips around it, sucking softly.

He always made sure to put a little gentleness in when they were together, no matter how passionate they were being. Cuddy loved it. She loved being with him this way. There was nothing better than seeing the primal look he got in his bright blue eyes. It made her (if possible) more hot for him. House was thinking about what a lucky bastard he was. Somehow this amazing woman before him liked him… _Well, more than likes _he thought. He smiled around her nipple, flattening his tongue against it. The water pouring against their naked skin made him shiver with pleasure. She ran her hand down his wet, taut chest and stomach. She reached his hot length, which was already standing nearly straight up for her. She took it in her small hand, loving the feeling of his scalding hot flesh under hers.

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

They had finally finished up in the shower and were dressed in soft pajamas. They were laying in his bed, Cuddy strewn across his broad chest. House was running his fingers along her arm murmuring some song softly in her ear. Cuddy had a soft smile on her face as she hummed along with him. _I love you_, he thought. He had been thinking this a lot recently but he was adamant about not telling her until the time was right.

"What did you say?" Cuddy asked quietly, excitement sparking in her eyes.

"Oh shit, did I say that out loud?" House asked in panic. His hand stopped caressing her arm as he froze with fear.

"You sure did."

_**A/N hello lovlies! So good to be back! I hope you guys don't think I dropped the 'L' word too soon… I thought it was kind of cute the way it happened XD Follow me on Twitter Phelps_Lover and Adams1422 **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Love. Love. Love. _

House's head was spinning. How could such a tiny word cause him to panic this much?

_Love. Love. Love. _

He couldn't understand the expression on Cuddy's face. That's probably because he couldn't see it. He probably couldn't see it because his eyes were closed. His eyes were probably closed because he felt like he would throw up. He had never told a girl that he loved her.

_Love. Love. Lo-_

Wait, Cuddy was talking to him. Maybe he should listen.

"You to say it first," Cuddy was saying. What the hell had she said before? He searched his brain. Oh! _I had never expected you to say it first._ Neither had he.

"Neither did I," House said, sounding sick. _Dammit! Will I ever stop thinking out loud like that? That's what got me in this shit to begin with!_

"House, calm down. It's okay," Cuddy rubbed his chest over his heart, which was beating erratically. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to calm down under her touch.

"I-I-I didn't mean- I mean I wasn't going to- I mean I _did_ mean… But- but I was going to…" House couldn't seem to wrap his brilliant mind around the words he wanted say.

"House, honey calm down. Please, you're going to give yourself a hemorrhage," Cuddy said. Stuttering Gregory House was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

"But Cuddy… I didn't mean that I didn't mean… Uh… I _did_ mean what I sa- um you know… I was going to tell you… but it was too soon and I didn't want to freak you out and now you're gonna dump me… And I don't know what I'm going to do without… Uh… you… because I lo-… well you know…" House finished lamely. He brought his hands up to cover his face and tried to breathe normally.

"Break up with you? House, I couldn't break up with you for what you just told me," Cuddy said with her brow furrowed.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you too."

"You what?"

"I love you."

House dragged his hands off his face to gaze down at her.

"Really?" He asked, sounding disbelieving.

"We've only been going out for, like a week," House muttered. He sounded tortured still. Cuddy couldn't fathom why he was having such a strong reaction to this.

"House, I've been in love with you for three years now," Cuddy chuckled.

"_Really?_"

"Yeah, House, really."

"What the hell made you fall in love with a bastard like me?" He asked, confused. House falling for Cuddy, sure. No problem. Cuddy falling for House? That was something even his most brilliant of minds couldn't figure out.

"You're not a bastard. You are the most amazing man I have ever known. You will always be the most amazing man I have ever know," Cuddy told him with such sincerity he couldn't help but believe her. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. Cuddy loved him? _Cuddy_ loved him. Cuddy _loved_ him. Cuddy loved _him._ It sounded great any way you put it, he decided. She smiled against his lips and deepened their kiss. She pulled back after a moment.

"Let's go to sleep, Mr. House," She whispered.

"Good idea, Miss Cuddy," He whispered back. _I love you_, he thought.

"I love you too," Cuddy chuckled, knowing he once again hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"_Dammit!_"

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

House awoke to the sound of the telephone on his bedside table ringing. He grumbled and reached over to answer it, hopefully before it woke Cuddy.

"What?" He demanded. He was always more rude in the morning than any other time of day.

"House?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jimmy! How's it going?" He asked with false cheerfulness. He did miss his best friend, though.

"How long were you going to stay at your parents' house without telling me?" Wilson demanded.

"Oh damn, sorry Mom. I forgot to call and check in before I took a road trip! My bad," House bit back. He could feel Cuddy stirring under him and regretted being so loud. Cuddy murmured in her sleep. Something about _'Hoooo-uuuuse' _and '_please more'_. House smirked at this. He had a feeling she wasn't asking for more garlic bread in this dream.

"I was just worried about you. You've been gone for a week and no one knew where you went. Cuddy's gone too… have you heard from her?" He sounded nervous. Like something bad had happened to her. House snorted, as if he'd ever let anything bad happen to Lisa Cuddy.

"She's fine, Wilson. She's here with me," House assured Wilson. He heard Wilson breathe a sigh of relief at his words.

"Wait, Cuddy's at your _parents' house?_"

"Gotta go, Jimmy," House said with a smirk.

"House wait-" _Click._

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

"Cuddy," House sing-songed in his girlfriend's ear.

"Mmm," She moaned at the sound of House's voice. He chuckled and slid his hand down her body to junction of her thighs. He slipped his hand under her sleep pants and underwear, allowing his fingers to glide lightly over her already-wet folds. It seemed like she was enjoying her dream very much.

"H-House," Cuddy stuttered in her sleep as he touched her.

"You like that?" He growled in her ear. He could feel her eyelids fluttering as she woke up.

"House?"

"Mmm, yes?" He asked, lavishing her neck with kisses.

"What're you doing?" She asked, though she moved her pelvis in time with his strokes.

"Well, I heard you muttering in your sleep and thought I should join in with the fun," He said as he bit her earlobe gently.

"Mmm, well I'm glad you did," She moaned, turning her head to take his bottom lip between her teeth. She bit down on it, electing a primal groan from him. He loved it when she bit him. Cuddy flicked her tongue over his lip where she bit him to soothe it. He slid his way down her body, kissing and licking and biting the whole way down her neck. He gently raised up her T-shirt (which was actually his shirt) and licked up her flat stomach. He finally pulled the shirt up over her head, bending his head to flick her nipple with his long tongue. She moaned and held his head tighter to her breast. He slid her pants down off her toned legs, pulling her thong with them. House went down her body, leveling his head with the juncture of her thighs. His tongue flicked out on its' on accord, unable to resist tasting her. He moaned when he tasted her on the tip of his tongue. Bringing his hand up to tease her clit, he thrust his tongue in her opening. Her thighs clenched around his head, holding him tighter. He switched his tongue and fingers, thrusting two long digits into her and licking her clit. Cuddy reached down and threaded her fingers in his thick hair, dragging him up level with her. House grinded his hard length into her center. Cuddy dragged his T-shirt over his head and ran her hand down his hard, toned chest. She slipped her hand in his pants and under his boxers. She ran her hand over his cock, running her thumb over his head. She took a moment to slide his remaining clothes off his hips. He grabbed his cock in his fist and rubbed his tip against her opening, teasing her.

"House, don't… Don't tease me, baby. Please," Cuddy whimpered. She was reacting even stronger than normal to House's ministrations for some reason. She felt like she was going to explode soon. Maybe it had something to do with his declaration of love. Maybe he was just super sexy. Maybe both.

"You want me, baby? Tell me how bad you want me, Cuddy," House growled. They didn't normally use nicknames like 'baby'. It was usually only when they were being intimate with each other this way.

"Yes, House! Please, I want you so bad. I'm going to explode if you don't get inside of me right now," Cuddy said as she tried to thrust her hips on him.

"Ah, fuck, Cuddy! If you don't stop that soon, this is gonna end a lot faster than either of us want it to," House grunted. Cuddy couldn't help it, though. She couldn't stop her hips if her life depended on it.

"Get inside me then," She growled.

"Oh, fuck," House exclaimed as he thrust inside of her.

"House," Cuddy yelled, loving that they didn't have to be quiet.

House began thrusting his hips against her, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in swiftly.

Cuddy flipped them over, straddling House's hips. She began swiveling her hips in time with their thrusting. House put his hands on her hips, controlling her movements above him. She clenched her muscles around him, causing his eyes to roll back in his head and a feral groan to rumble up his chest.

"Lisa, baby, I'm not gonna last long. I'm gonna come soon," House told her, spearing harder inside of her.

"Me either, come with me Greg. Come on," She urged. They both exploded together. Cuddy collapsed against House, her chest pressed tightly against his. House gasped, kissing the top of her sweaty head. He whispered something in her hair. Cuddy smiled, turning her head to kiss his chest. She brought her hand up to trace a scar she found across his rib cage, on the side of his chest. It was about as long as two of her fingers and really thin. She found herself wanting to ask where it came from; but she drifted off into sleep before she could. House drifted out along with her.

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

The phone once again blasted through House's room, disturbing his sleep a few hours later. It was really starting to piss him off.

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded. He felt Cuddy reach out and run her hand along his Pecs to try and calm him down. It worked for the most part.

"House? Is Lisa there?" Oh hell no. Was this fucker really calling his house? How the hell did he even get this number?

"Zach? What the hell do you want? How the hell did you get this number?" House demanded. _Fuck me, what the hell is going on?_

"Zach?" Cuddy asked, sounding confused.

"Is Lisa there?" Zach demanded again.

"_Who gave you this number?"_

"Your friend Wilson," Zach said impatiently, "Can I talk to Lisa?"

"Hell no, you can't talk to her."

"House? What's going on?" Cuddy asked. She didn't understand why Zach was calling House.

"Why did Wilson give you my number?" House asked. He couldn't focus on anything but Zach, he couldn't even hear Cuddy asking him questions.

"I asked him for it. I told him I had to talk with Lisa. Look House, I need Lisa. I cant believe we broke up. I can't let her go, please let me try to reason with her," He begged.

House's heart stopped. Zach wanted Cuddy back? What if Cuddy left him for Zach? House wouldn't be able to take that. _No way._ But if Cuddy wanted Zach, House wouldn't stop her. He wanted nothing more than her happiness. If that's what Zach did for her, then fine. He'd live. Maybe he'd move out and go live with Wilson. He _knew_ he wouldn't be able to live in the same house with them.

He handed the phone to Cuddy.

Cuddy was panicking at the expression on House's face. What was going on? Cuddy reached over House's body and hung up the phone. Why would she want to talk to Zach? She was in love with House. She had never loved Zach the way she loved House.

"House," Cuddy said, placing her hand on his scruffy cheek. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Greg, please look at me," She begged.

"What happened?"

House opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I think you should call Zach, he really wanted to talk to you," House said shakily.

"Well, I don't care. I don't want to talk to him," Cuddy answered firmly. She saw something shift on House's eyes. Something like relief came into his baby blues. House smashed his lips to hers. Cuddy pushed him back gently.

"What did he want?"

"To get back together with you," House admitted.

"What? Why?"

"Uh, you're amazing and any man is lucky to have you?"

Cuddy laughed.

"I love you, Gregory House."

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HOUSE M.D. OR THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO FOX AND DAVID SHORE.**_

_**A/N so glad you all loved the last chapter! I'm sorry it's shorter than I'd like it to be! I love you guys! Please drop a review on your way out! Follow me on Twitter! I always tweet when I'm working on a chapter and will tweet when the new chapter goes up! Adams1422 and/or Phelps_Lover**_


	9. Chapter 9

Cuddy was showering kisses over House's face. He smiled under her praise, loving every second of it.

"That-was-so-beautiful," She said, punctuating each word with a kiss to his face and she landed the final one on his lips. He grinned even wider as he deepened the kiss. House had just played the song he composed just for her on his piano. It really was beautiful.

"Well, it's for you. It kinda _had_ to be beautiful," House said with a slight blush coloring his neck and ears. It was hard to see for the curly hair covering his ears and the scruff on his neck, but Cuddy saw it. House's statement actually brought tears to her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't believe how sweet he was. Even when they were just friends, he used to spring things like that on her.

"I wish I could write things like that for you," She said, biting down on his throat gently, "But I'm crap music."

"Mhmm, that's fine, baby. Just keep doing that," He said as she licked and bit his jaw. She laughed and sucked on a spot just under his jaw. She sucked hard enough to leave a small mark. House hissed in pain mixed with pleasure. Cuddy grinned and repeated the action on the other side of his jaw, giving him matching love bites. House grunted, clutching her ass in his large, warm hand. Cuddy gasped, arching into his hand.

House was surprised that Zach hadn't called back. Cuddy wasn't. That might have something to do with the fact she disconnected the phone while House was distracted.

House squeezed her ass hard one more time before he hopped up off his piano bench.

"Let's go get some food. I'm hungry and sick of being stuck here all day, every day," House said with a grin. He was really just hoping to show off his hot girlfriend to some of his old friends here.

"Let's go, then," Cuddy grinned back.

_**[H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H]**_

_***one hour later, Mike's Diner***_

"And I'll have the uh… cheeseburger with fries and a coke," House snapped the menu shut and looked at Cuddy expectantly.

"I'll have the same," Cuddy said, handing her menu to the young blonde waitress. She noticed the girl eyeing House hungrily, not that she could blame the girl. What with House's devastating blue eyes, thick curly brown hair, and ever-present five o'clock shadow, the man was irresistible. But still, that was _Cuddy's _irresistible man. Not this blonde bitch's. House was grinning like a fool over Cuddy's shoulder for some reason, oblivious to both Blondie's attention and Cuddy's irritation.

"House?" A young man yelled from behind Cuddy. House just smirked and waved. The man jogged over to their table.

"And who is this wonderful lady?" He asked, sliding in the booth next to House. He reached his hand across the table, offering it to her.

"I'm Craig Ferguson," He said with a grin. Cuddy reached out and grasped his hand in hers. She took note of the heavy Scottish accent the man carried.

"Lisa Cuddy, nice to meet you," They released each other's hands. House looked pleased that they seemed to hit it off right away.

"Cuddy, Craig was my best friend before I got out of this hellhole, we went to high school for Senior year together," House explained, then turned to Craig, "Craig, Cuddy is my super hot girlfriend."

Cuddy blushed slightly as Craig's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you get _her_ to even look at you?" Craig demanded. He looked really awe-inspired. House chuckled.

"Your guess is as good as mine," House answered with honesty. Cuddy shot a glare at him. He knew he was more than worthy of her. House rolled his eyes and sent her a look that clearly said "not here, please."

"Well, Craig, if you really want to know, I fell in love with House two days after I met him," Cuddy said with a sweet smirk. She knew, though it shouldn't, this would embarrass House. She smirked wider as she saw the blush rise in House's neck and ears.

"What?" Craig yelled. Cuddy noticed he was very loud, though it seemed he didn't mean to.

"How? Please, please tell me," Craig begged both House and Cuddy. House laughed, knowing how long his friend had been single. Craig was handsome, funny, and smart (not to mention his accent) but he couldn't seem to hang on to a girl for some reason.

"I'm just really amazing in bed," House bragged.

Cuddy scoffed, "Oh, please. We only started sleeping together a week ago, that could hardly be what made me fall in love with you."House actually looked hurt, and Craig looked like Christmas had come early. Cuddy smirked at House.

"Though, it sure doesn't hurt now that we _are_ sleeping together," Cuddy added, biting her lip. House's face split into a thousand watt smile and Craig laughed.

"I like this one, Greg," Craig said. Cuddy was actually shocked to hear someone call him that instead of House.

"Me too, Craig," House responded. Cuddy smiled at him. They spent a while talking and cracking jokes. It turned out Craig was almost as funny as House, he and Cuddy really seemed to be getting along. House was immensely pleased by this. After a while Craig stood to leave.

"It was nice to meet you, Lisa, but I better be off. Me mum is expecting me home soon," Craig offered a smile. House stood along with Craig and shook his hand. Cuddy stood as well, grasping Craig's hand after House. Craig raised Cuddy's hand to his lips and pecked it lightly. House tensed slightly, though he knew his friend meant nothing by it. Cuddy smiled as Craig left.

The waitress finally returned with their food. She was eyeing House again as she dished out the food, giving House his first. House began to scarf down his food before Cuddy even had hers. She sent a glare at Blondie as she sat Cuddy's food down. _Bitch_, Cuddy thought. House smiled happily at her. He was so glad to be out of the house with her. His smile dropped and his eye brows furrowed.

"What's wrong? Was it Craig? Trust me, he doesn't mean half the shit that comes out of his mouth," House told her honestly. He couldn't remember Craig saying something that would upset Cuddy. Craig knew House would kill him for it.

"What? No, no it wasn't Craig," Cuddy said as she bit her lip. She felt silly for being so jealous of that girl.

"Well, what is it?"

"Uh, nothing," Cuddy muttered. She sent him a smile and began eating her food. House let it drop for a while.

A smirk lit House's face when he realized what was wrong with Cuddy. It wasn't hard to figure when she practically bit off the waitresses head as the bimbo offered House a refill on his Coke.

"Yes, please," House said.

"_Yes, please,"_ Cuddy mimicked as the waitress left. House smirked and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Would you rather me be rude and get my drink spit in?" He asked, trying desperately not to laugh. Cuddy rolled her eyes and turned to her food once again.

"_Jealous, jealous, jealous,"_ House sing-songed.

"I am _not_ jealous of that bimbo," Cuddy exclaimed. House couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"Yes, you are! Admit it," House said between laughing. Cuddy's cheeks flushed red and she glared at House.

"I don't get jealous, especially over blonde bimbos like her," Cuddy growled. House guffawed louder.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Greg House!"

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

"Greg?" A voice exclaimed behind Cuddy. This, unlike Craig's pleasant Scottish accent, this one was high-pitched and girly. Cuddy's teeth ground together, she could tell she didn't like this girl already.

"Oh, my God! Gregory John House," Cuddy could hear high-heeled shoes clipping away as the girl ran toward their table. Cuddy looked at House, expecting to see a gloating look at Cuddy's jealousy. What she found shocked her. House was wearing a look of terror and slight anger. The girl didn't seem to understand his expression as she leaned down to kiss him straight on his full, pink lips. House's eyes were wide with shock as he remained still. Cuddy knew if House was the kind of man who laid his hands on women, he would have shoved her off of him by now. But, he wasn't. Finally she seemed to realize that he wasn't responding to her kiss. She took her lips off of his and he reached up to wipe off the sticky lip balm that was left over.

"Greg, it is, like, so good to see you," Annoying girl said. Cuddy really didn't like her.

"Kayla, what the hell are you doing here?" House demanded.

[H][H][H]

_**A/N- sorry it's so short! A bunch of RL is getting in my way=( hope you enjoyed! Did you like Craig? How about jealous Cuddy? I love writing her that way! Please leave a review!**_


End file.
